paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Let There Be Light: Part 2
(Opening shot; fade in to Drillzer and a dark blue sky covered with black clouds behind him. He watches with malicious glee as his minion torture their victims. Beside him is Phantabus, who watches down below with a sour look. Both are on a large black cloud; the former plays a short tune on a piano) Drillzer: Tell me, Phantabus. What’s your favorite part about this evil plan, watching it go as planned or watching people suffer? (The blue ghost rolls his eyes in annoyance; Drillzer plays another short tune on the instrument) Drillzer: Oh, giving me the silent treatment, eh? Phantabus: I never thought you would force me to betray my friends Drillzer: That’s not true. The only person you betrayed is yourself, so how about you just shake it off like it’s nothing? I’m sure your friends will understand that you prefer me over them. (Phantabus glare softens) And I’m sure they’ll also understand that you want to go back to that crazy loner that enters people’s dreams without a second thought (The ghost could only gasp) Drillzer: (smiling wickedly) And poor you. Phantabus. You hate going back to those days, don’t you? Oh boo-hoo! (Now a sad tune starts to play.) Drillzer: Rumor has it that the old you is coming back (Pan to the blue ghost wiping his eye and facing away from the villain. Cut back to the giant hornet) Drillzer: (shocked) What’s this? Tears? (smiling wickedly) Then it is true. Oh, can you imagine? All of the best days of your life crumbling away right before your eyes and your friends… (dramatically) ...casting you aside, like an old boot! Take a look, Phanty! This is me watching my evil plan unfold in front of my eyes! (He laughs; cut back to Phantabus covering his face with his hands, a few visible tears falling) Phantabus: (voice quivering) And this is me trying to --- (Sniff) ---stay strong! (To the giant bee in his perspective) Drillzer: Yes. Otherwise, I’ll do this! (“This”, as in, fade to black as the drill quickly comes down and fills the screen at the same time. Cut to the animatronics, Apollo the Super Pup, and Grim Griefer --- now hovering just above the floor with blinding white light shone in their eyes. The same glow surrounds their form. As the de-powered purple ghost gets upright, the magic subsides and the gang dropped to the floor. Cut to the now-grayish ghost) Kerogine: It is done (Cut to the ghost approaching the pups) Zuma: Does that mean everything’s okay? (Zoom out a bit to frame all but the ghost) Apollo: Yep! Everything’s fine (In Adventure Bay, Golden Kunekune and a couple of policemen escorted a few people to safely and avoiding the attacking Toxin Matter. Phantabus is brought into view in front of him, with his back to the camera. The golden dragon animatronic instantly wields out a spear, aiming it at the ghost) Golden Kunekune: You! Traitor! Back off! (Cut to Phantabus, his eyes closed and having a slight red/purple tinge to his skin. His voice carries an eerily mechanical quality, replacing his usual serious tone) Phantabus: The only one I betrayed is myself! (On the end of this, his eyes slowly open to reveal dark purple glows and black swirls in place of his pupils. Golden recoils slightly at the slight appearance change, but held tight to bravery. Suddenly, Phantabus’ hand forms into a fist and slams it onto the dragon’s chest, knocking him to the ground. His skin quickly gains a slightly purple/blue hue as he starts to cough and wheeze) Phantabus: For years, I should’ve thought that I can abandon those who offer me nothing! (That does it. An enraged Golden flares his wings and prepares for flight, but stops and grimaces in pain, accompanied with a moan. This prompts a monotonous laugh out of the ghost) Golden Kunekune: How...could you...do this? Phantabus: Don’t you dare question me! Now lay down like a fool and get out of my way! (He floats off. Dissolve to the interior of the ghosts’ lair; Kerogine lays on a couch, feeling exhausted. He suddenly sits straight up, just before the door bursts open and in comes Phantabus. He grabs Kerogine by the arm and opens his mouth, expecting some magic to come to him. What he gets is nothing but air, to his anger) Phantabus: What have you done?! (To which the blue one smiles cunningly.) Phantabus: (calmly) Tell me… (suddenly angry) ...WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC?!?! (Cut to a long shot of Apollo's headquarters' closed front double-doors. A large fireball suddenly flies through them, leaving a charred hole. Cappy looks through it) Cappy: I think we need better control (Apollo opens the doors and steps out; the other animatronics and Grim Griefer follow him. Manny is not present) Apollo: You’re right, Cappy. We can’t practice here (An orange/dark red blur zips by them with enough force to send them spinning backwards into the castle and the doors to close. Up it goes, leaving a contrail of red/purple behind it and cutting an irregular loop-the-loop) Manny: Wooooaaaahhh! (Cut to Spike and Thorn; the young speed demon rockets past with enough force to knock them off their feet) Manny: Woah! (He then comes to a literal screaming dive and ends up falling face-flat onto the ground) Kunekune: Manny! Are you okay? Grim Griefer: Since...Since when did you stop flying? Manny: (smiling, flapping wings) Duh! Kerogine’s magic! Pups: (from o.s.) Guys! (They ran over to them) Chase: Are you guys doing okay? Apollo: Oh, sure Felix: But I’m afraid we won’t need your help Apollo: Yeah. Drillzer is still out there, poisoning his victims. I need you guys to go tell all your friends to find shelter Pups: Yes, Apollo! (Off they go on the magical clouds. Dissolve to the interior of the ghosts’ lair; Phantabus holds his grip on a weak Kerogine’s arm) Phantabus: Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan? Kerogine: Phantabus...why are you doing this? Phantabus: Because...you stink! So...how does it feel, knowing that soon, everyone will be forever inflicted with poison, and that there’s nothing they can do to get rid of it? Kerogine: Phantabus...you will not prevail Phantabus: As if! (He suddenly heard Manny screaming in the distance. Drillzer teleports in sight; the blue ghost lays motionless on the ground once a Toxin Matter flies out of his body. The large hornet growls and glares at Kerogine) Drillzer: Are you serious?! Kerogine: Too bad you haven’t touched the animatronics, Apollo the Super Pup, and Grim Griefer Drillzer: Well, where are they?! Kerogine: I will never tell! Drillzer: (smiling wickedly) Well then...guess I’ll find them myself! (Drillzer leaves. The lone Toxin Matter warps back inside Phantabus, possessing him. The blue ghost flies off, following him) Kerogine: You did this to Phantabus, didn’t you? (He runs off. Dissolve to a completely empty meadow; windows and doors have been closed and/or boarded up. Cut to the pups in a clearing) Chase: Okay. I think we’ve warned all our friends Rubble: Do you think Phantabus has caught Drillzer by now? Rocky: I bet he’s taking his time (In comes the blue ghost. How they didn’t notice the change in Phantabus’ eyes is a mystery) Marshall: Phantabus, you’re back! Phantabus: (ominously) Yes, back to destroy your dreams (A snap of two fingers, and they are confined to a steel cage, prompting a cacophony of surprised outbursts and angry yells. Drillzer comes by his side) Drillzer: Great work Phantabus: Thanks, Master (At Phantabus’ betrayal, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye each displayed a different reaction; Chase growls angrily, Marshall screams in fear, Rubble whimpers frighteningly, Rocky growls and screams in anger, Zuma bangs his head against a steel pole out of frustration, and Skye gasps with tears in her eyes) Pups: I thought we were friends, Phantabus! Phantabus: Oh, we were, but Drillzer offered me so much more than just you four (Back to the four) Chase: Guys! Look at Phantabus! (The three stopped their yelling/crying and looked up at the blue ghost) Rocky: What about him? He’s not our friend anymore! Chase: No, not that! Look at his eyes! (The other pups gasped) Drillzer: There’s no way you could’ve figured that out! (to Phantabus) And as for you, you’ve helped me enough Phantabus: What?! Drillzer: You’ve helped me grow strong. You’ve provided the means by which I can obtain more magic. Now drop the blue ghost and come with me! (On the end of this line, the Toxin Matter from before comes out of Phantabus’ body and follows Drillzer away from the six dogs) Marshall: What just happened? Rubble: Is Phantabus really…? Rocky: So...he didn’t betray us? Phantabus: (weakly) No. D-Don’t say that. I...You know very well...I wouldn’t betray you Chase: Phantabus? Phantabus: (weakly) I...I’m sorry (With that, he is out cold. Dissolve to the roof of Apollo's headquarters; Apollo, Grim Griefer, and the animatronics are up there) Apollo: Let’s take it from the top, guys (The animatronics are surrounded an aura of their respective eye colors and floated high above the roof. Apollo gives a nod to Grim Griefer before both hold up their hands while wearing red gloves with yellow palms there is a light on the palms preparing to use their superpowers) Apollo: Ready to do this? Grim Griefer: I hope I don’t mess this one up Apollo: You’ve got this, dude! Ready? (Then, they both blast beams of light from their gloves towards the nine robots. Shortly afterwards, they let go with an explosion attack. The headquarters remained untouched by this, thankfully) Spike: Woah! That was --- Thorn: --- totally amazing! Ulysses: I’ll say (They descend down to the pair) Felix: But what are those? Apollo: These are the power gloves. I just found it in my drawer and I haven’t tried it out ever since I got it. They say it’s the only way to defeat Drillzer because they're extremely powerful Jack: Well, you tried it out now Apollo: And I gotta say, you guys let off some explosion back there Cappy: Nothing’s damaged, right? Grim Griefer: Everything’s fine Manny: Do it again. That was pretty awesome! Apollo: I think we have to practice some more before we’re ready. Cappy: Apollo...what do the Power Gloves do? (He lifts up his paw and eyes the glove with wonder) Apollo: Hmmm… (Before he could get an answer out, a loud, booming voice echoes in the distance) Drillzer: (from distance) WHERE ARE YOU FOOLS?!? Apollo: (gasps) Drillzer’s coming! Kunekune: What do we do? (Cut to the hornet several miles away from the castle in the sky; a crowd of Toxin Matter is directly behind him) Drillzer: I see you! I know where you are now! (The manticore’s wings start flapping erratically. Felix grabs him by the tail) Felix: Manny, wait! (Now Cappy grabs hold of the phoenix’s tail, shortly everyone is clinged onto one another in this order; Manny, Felix, Cappy, Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, Ulysses, Spike, Thorn, Apollo, and Grim Griefer. Buzzing past the villain and his crew, the manticore doubles back but looses a bit too much altitude; all of them fell downward and in front of the large bee. A frightened glance and tilt up tells them that, yes, there is Drillzer. The magical crew took a few steps away from him) Drillzer: There you are Apollo: What could you possibly want from us, Drillzer? Drillzer: (chuckles) Isn’t it obvious? (He fires up to draw in their magic powers, but they teleported away before he had the chance. Cut to a long shot of the robots’ tower home as they pop in to view onto the roof. Their perspective, focusing on the hornet, who grins ominously before uncorking a mighty blast from his drills. Back to the eleven mages, they barely had enough time to teleport off the tower before the shot scores a solid hit on it) (They thudded down amongst the scatter of various charred items. The animatronics raised their heads and stared back with a gasp of horror, and the camera cuts to the tower, or rather...what remains of it under a sky that has gone a eerily dark purple/blue with black clouds floating about) Ulysses: OUR HOOOOOOOOOOOMMMEEE!!!! (He, Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, and Cappy dash off in a mess of tears. Felix, Manny, Spike, and Thorn hoists themselves up to vertical with a new look of unadulterated fury. Apollo uses the power gloves to teleport to several hundred yards away and in front of Drillzer and right before he can attack, Felix, Manny, Spike, and Thorn beat him to it as they fire a massive spell at him) Drillzer: Oh no, you don’t! (A Toxin Matter comes in and uses itself as a shield to block it just in time. Drillzer thwacks that one away and one jab causes the spell to turn into a black/white/blue mushroom cloud that subsides to a pillar of smoke rising high to the sky. He floats forward with anger, and the four drop to the other end of the jagged trench. They are slumped over, but lift their heads with a livid grimace, scleras black and skull and crossbones replace the pupils/irises as the camera zooms in quickly to a close-up) Drillzer: Ha! Now I understand what that ghost has done (The other animatronics close in. Thanks to the one place they call home has been destroyed by said monstrous hornet, their level of aggression has reached its peak. Or at least beyond it) Animatronics: (deep, demonic voices) You’re going down, Drillzer! (They prepare a new offensive, sparks dropping from their bodies as they gain a grayish/yellow tone to their usual vibrant bodies. The ground beneath them starts to rumble with the growing power. Up they go, ripping a fresh massive crater and leaving them flying with impossible speed; the climb turns into a dive, and Drillzer shoots a pair of poisonous drills up toward them. Ulysses throws himself forward and raises a shield to ward them off. A split-second later, Spike and Thorn have flown down toward the hornet and both circled around him before Spike holds up his tail and, like he’s using a whip, violently thwacks Drillzer with it; Drillzer roars in pain and rage once the hitting stopped. He grabs the twins by their tails and throws them off to the ground. The other come flying in; Drillzer smiles wickedly to himself as he swings one of his arms and swings it across the incoming seven robots. They are magically propelled and hurled screaming toward a mountain top, far enough away that they became only seven gray dots before crashing into the rocky wall) Drillzer: How pathetic! (Cut to a screenful of dust thrown up by the smash. This slowly clears to show all seven against the near-vertical incline, all but Manny and Felix knocked out from the worst hit they’ve ever been given. Both eyes shrank in panic at the sound of Drillzer’s angry yell, then cut to him flying towards them with great speed. In a long shot of the mountain, he drives a large, poisonous drill into the crater, disappearing from view and then emerging from the far end. Manny zips in and delivers three flying kicks once Drillzer is distracted. Angered, Drillzer throws him off and zips toward Felix, attempting to knock him down, while repeatedly jabbing his poison-filled drills) (Now the phoenix goes on the offensive, diving in and completely missing the drills. He violently punches Drillzer clear in the thorax. He grabs him, makes a sharp upside down U-turn before he accelerates towards the ground with incredible speed. Once both hit the ground, a large cloud of dust covers up the screen; as the view clears, he touches down only to get the surprise of the attack carving a large crater around him. Drillzer roars, speeding towards Felix and gives him several hits to the body; then, he grabs the phoenix by the arm/wing and throws him to the side of the mountaintop, where the other animatronics are) (Drillzer turns to see Manny coming his way; taking this as an advantage, the large hornet dodges in time, but quickly holds his grip onto the manticore’s tail. He speeds off towards the knocked-out animatronics with intense speed. When both the ground and the duo meet, they annihilate each other in a mighty blue/white shock wave and a spherical scorching blast of red fire that expands to fill the screen. Fade to white) (Fade in to a dust-choked view of some of the fresh rubble. Drillzer can be glimpsed as the haze slowly clears, and he manages to summon his minions. The animatronics move to stare him down, the clearest-burning hatred still attached to their battered faces. Cut to a long shot to show several Toxin Matter by Drillzer’s side) Drillzer: (laughing wickedly) Give it up, fools! You can’t defeat me! I’m far too powerful for your little bodies to handle!” (The animatronics’ voices and eyes are back to normal) Manny: Never! Drillzer: (shrugging) Hm. Suit yourself (And he, along with his minions, instantly dive in for a massive pain-induced attack. One by one, the animatronics get ambushed until they are completely weakened. Cut to the large hornet and his evil crew, smiling ominously and looking down at the utterly battered robots) Drillzer: Well, now. Looks like I’m way too strong for you puny little screwballs Manny: (weakly) We...We will...You will pay...for what you did…! Spike: (weakly) Yeah… Thorn: (weakly) What he said… Felix: (weakly) No...I...I think we’ve… (He looks reluctantly toward Manny, who is now on his two feet) Manny: Don’t say it! Felix: (weakly) ...met our match (Manny screams and slaps both hands to his head) Manny: That’s what Drillzer wants us to think! We can still defeat Drillzer! I mean, come on! He’s a bee, for crying out loud! How dare you admit defeat! What, are we just gonna let some giant hornet take us down?! He destroyed our home! Doesn’t that put any sense into your broken little heads?! (He stops when he hears Drillzer and the Toxin Matter crowd laughing.) Drillzer: Don’t be ridiculous, little manticore. I’m too powerful for all of you to stop me. And besides, you haven’t had a clue about what my weakness is. You know why? Because my weakness is unknown to you!” (Laughter; tilt down to Felix. His eyes widened when he had a sudden realization. Flashback to the Apollo the Super Pup wearing those powerful gloves he was wearing earlier) Apollo: ...They say it’s the only way to defeat Drillzer because they're extremely powerful (Back to the present; the young phoenix gasped, followed by a look of newfound confidence) Felix: Or is it? (Drillzer looks down at him with confusion) Drillzer: Come again? Felix: Yes, Drillzer. You have the right to be scared when I tell you...I know your weakness (Now the giant bee and his minions recoiled in fear.) Drillzer: (stammering) S-Say what now?! Y-You know my weakness?! Ulysses: Not a clue Felix: The Power Gloves Jack: The Power Gloves? Felix: Apollo the Super Pup said it’s the only way to defeat Drillzer Drillzer: I wonder if now is the time for me to retreat Apollo: (from o.s.) You bet it is! (Here he comes, with Grim Griefer following behind with his own pair of Power Gloves) Apollo: And it’s also time to end this darkness!” (The monster screamed, shooting a large drill) Drillzer: Get that away from me! (The drill not only hits the Apollo, but also his gloves. They then start electrocuting and explode; the animatronics and the cloaked skeleton gasped) Animatronics/Grim Griefer: Apollo! (Cut to the beaten-down hero; he looks up at his newfound sidekick) Apollo: (weakly) Grim...Griefer! Grim! Grim Griefer: What is it? You can tell me! Apollo: (weakly) Use...the Power Gloves power...on Drillzer. It’s his...only weakness Grim Griefer: What? But I...don’t think --- Apollo: Grim! It’s up to you to destroy him, dude. If anyone can do it, it’s you (Cut to a slow pan across the battered animatronics, all suggesting him to use the gloves. Grim nods with newfound confidence. He holds up his hands, charges up the glove, the electrical orb on the palm of the gloves glow with rising power. When it has grown as big as the Lookout, he moves it forward to the bee and the dark-colored creatures. They screamed as the orb makes contact with them, eventually sucking them within then down to the destroyed tower) (The orb sinks into the ground, fading away as it does so. A quake starts up. The earth fractures, shafts of brilliant blue light spilling up from beneath, and a slim crystal spire begins to rise. In a long shot of the entire area, this new structure pushes higher and higher in a blaze of light, exposing a large, golden star at its tip. A close shot and zoom out frames the end result in more detail; a castle, formed from blue/purple crystal and built as a stylized cross between Apollo's headquarters and the destroyed tower. The entrance doors and roofs are of silver, as are the balconies from which strings of crystals dangle to resemble door chimes. Hanging on a horizontal pole is a red banner marked with nine stars on the topmost spire. The castle stands exactly where the tower once stood) (Cut to a patch of black/purple sky; a shockwave eliminates the darkness so that the sky is back to its beautiful bright blue and its puffy clouds. Cut to a long shot of the town then to a group of people; the effects from the poison has drained away, prompting them to put on big smiles) (The animatronics approach the entrance; one by one, they revert to their original appearances. Grim Griefer and Apollo the Super Pup shortly joined them. This shot is close enough to pick out the two red stars set into the entrance doors, one above the other) Ulysses: (awestruck) My goodness! Are you all seeing what I’m seeing? Kunekune: Whose is it? Kerogine: (from o.s.) I believe it yours. (All eyes turn toward that voice; cut to the blue restored ghost now standing nearby on the end of this. Grim Griefer and Apollo the Super Pup along. The six pups emerged from behind Phantabus. Dissolve to the entire group moving along a broad corridor inside. The animatronics, Chase, and Kerogine are up front, followed by Phantabus, Grim Griefer, and Apollo, then the other pups hanging in the back. The walls are done in dark violet, with crystal columns between the light green stained-glass windows that resemble clouds, and tiny diamond-shaped lights in various hues hang from the arches above) Cappy: Now that this castle is ours...what do we do now? Apollo: I’m thinking we should celebrate, now that I’ve got a superhero partner on my side (He is referring to Grim Griefer, who looks around in confusion.) Grim Griefer: You mean me? Apollo: Yeah, man. You took out Drillzer with those awesome Power Gloves Grim Griefer: Please. I thought the animatronics had the advantage (The robots crowd around them) Manny: Dude, we could've been sent to the afterlife if you didn’t come along Felix: We’re really proud of you, Grim Apollo: (to the animatronics) And you guys too (They have reached a set of closed double doors) Apollo: No, no. Drillzer was taken down by the use of teamwork. No need to thank me (The pups joined them) Rocky: No way. Technically, it was you that destroyed him (The doors open. Cut to the upper reaches of the space beyond the doors and tilt down slowly. The purple crystal has been carved to resemble a party room. Banners in this same color scheme and design have been hung up. In the center of the floor is a large platinum circle set with the rooftop star; around its edge, facing in, are nine tall mushroom chairs. The five facing the camera are colored by eye color --- red/purple for Manny, yellow for Felix, red for Spike, purple for Thorn, light green for Ulysses. The intended occupants of these seats walk in slowly, unable to believe their eyes) (Cut to in front of the entering group, framing the four mushroom chairs that were hidden from view in the previous shot. Light orange for Kunekune, deep forest green for Oggy, blue for Jack, and moderate green for Cappy. Manny is first to test out his chair, and Ulysses and the twins follow suit, grinning across the way at each other) Apollo: Well, why don’t we celebrate? (Everyone else agreed to that) Apollo: Fine by me. LET'S PARTY HARD! (Everyone else cheers) (Song) (Dissolve to the castle’s shining spire and tilt down to its base, where quite a few curious residents have gathered. The doors swing open and Chase steps out) Chase: Each one of us are something special That makes us different, as well as rare (The crowd beans and starts forward; cut to Kunekune and Manny hovering in the throne room. They trade fist bumps and fluttered down, out the door) Kunekune: We have a light that shines within us That we were meant to share (The crowd enters the room; in close-up, Spike, Thorn, and Ulysses line up together) All animatronics: And when we assemble now, combine the light that shines within (They back away from the camera; now Jack, Manny, Oggy do the same. Then Felix, Kunekune, and Oggy) There’s nothing we can’t do, there’s no battle we can’t win (All nine pace around the star on the floor) We we assemble now, there’ll be the sun to guide the way It’s inside us every day (Waves of blue/white/yellow light shine from the star, bathing the onlookers gathered at the room that races toward the ceiling) See it here, see it now (The star on the spire burns white, and the broad band issues from it to spiral down around the castle before taking off for parts unknown) All animatronics: Let the sunshine heal you That together we’ll forever shine Let the sunshine heal you That forever this is our time (During the previous four lines, the camera cuts to those who have been poisoned by Drillzer. Mitta, sitting in a hospital bed, sees the light past her window and she is cured...it spirals among Volcanian and Rainbowbolt as they are now poison-free...Everest and Tracker watch it flash by and are instantly healed...the residents of Adventure Bay marvel it as it whisks through their island...it snakes past Arachno, who instantly grins at the sight as the poison in his body wears off...and finally it curls past the Apollo the Super Pup and Phantabus in the throne room) (Cut to a close-up of Chase and zoom out slowly as the animatronics, the other pups, ghost duo, the Apollo, and his partner gather around) All: Let the sunshine heal you That together we’ll forever shine (A flash of light, and all nineteen smiling faces have been captured in a photograph. Zoom out slowly) (Song ends and fade to black at the same time) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three